the day the world stood still
by craz-e-chx
Summary: for further adventures of our lovely couple check out my other name crazypagan... chapter three is now up
1. potions

Author: craz-e-chx  
  
Pairing: harry and draco  
  
Rating: pg and up  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. J.K. Rowlins has that honor.   
I own this crazy plot and the character heather. Reviews would be nice,  
and flames will be laughed at after I use them to heat my cold basement  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: beware sleeping Harry's  
  
  
One mid September morning Harry was in the process of trying to sleep in, but Ron   
would have none of it. After his first attempt at waking the sleeping Harry. Ron decided to try a   
new hex he had found in the library.  
  
"Des Solute" with a wave of his wand the covers on Harry's bed dissolved. But the spell   
was one for a 7th year, not 6th like Ron was. And Harry's PJ's started to dissolve as well   
starting at the crotch and moving outward. As the breeze shocked Harry's system he   
realized the problem with a cry of "finit incantum"  
Harry looked around to find out who caused him to wake up half dressed. He saw Ron   
sitting across from him holding his wand.  
  
"Did you do this?" indicating the state of his PJ's.  
  
"Oops sorry Harry, it was only supposed to dissolve the bed covers." Ron looked   
embarrassed.  
  
"Ok Ron I believe you, let's go down to breakfast." Harry said clapping Ron on the   
back, after fixing his PJ's.  
  
  
In the Great Hall:  
  
"Ron did you finish that potion assignment professor Snape gave us last week?"   
Hermione asked.  
  
"No I still have about an inch to go." Ron shrugged.  
  
"RON!" Hermione looked ready to spit nails "it's due this morning. Now we still have a   
bit of time before potions, let's go to the library so we can finish it."  
  
  
Later that day in potions:  
  
Professor Snape walked in front of his desk. "Class we will be working on a new potion.   
I do not expect some of you to be able to handle it as it's quite difficult." Looking   
straight at Neville when he said that.  
  
"Although for some it will be child's play" sparing a covert look at Draco.  
  
"Pairings, Potter, Malfoy, Crabbe. Goyle, Parkinson, Granger. Weasley,   
Longbottom, Zambini. Move into your groups."  
  
"When the time comes, have one of your group come and get the final ingredient.   
Dragons Blood must be handled carefully." Snape stated.  
  
"Malfoy, would you please come and get it as I'm sure Potter could possibly drop it   
before he returns to your station, and I'm only measuring it once." Professor Snape   
sneered at Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry is not that clumsy" Ron said heatedly.  
  
"5 points from Gryffendor for speaking out of turn." Professor Snape stated without even   
looking up.  
  
While this was going on Crabbe had taken the chance to add a bit of witch hazel to the   
potion. Just as Draco added the Dragons Blood to the potion it blew up. Malfoy and   
Crabbe instinctively ducked as they knew it was going to blow. Harry however got a   
face full of the messed up potion.  
  
"10 points from Gryffendor, and clean up this mess." Professor Snape growled.  
  
"Professor Snape I think I need to go to the hospital wing." Harry said.  
  
"Granger you take Potter to Mdme. Pomfrey" Professor Snape said.  
  
Entering the hospital wing, Hermione called out "Mdme. Pomfrey, Harry got drenched   
in potions."  
  
"Ok set him on that bed there." Mdme. Pomfrey said coming up to them.  
  
"What seems to be wrong?" Mdme. Pomfrey asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, I just feel weird." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Well eat some chocolate, and if you feel worse or if anything changes you come back"   
Mdme. Pomfrey said "now go to bed and get some sleep."  
  
  
The next morning:  
  
"AAAHHH!! WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HARRY'S BED?!" Shouted Ron.   
After getting a rude surprise when he went to wake Harry for breakfast.  
  
"Ron, it's me Harry." Harry sat up "what's wrong?"  
  
"You're, you're, you're a girl." Ron said going as red as his hair.  
  
"WHAT! You have got to be joking" Harry said as he padded to the shower.   
  
"AAAAhhhhh." Came the startled shout. "When, how... who..." visibly shaken Harry   
stumbled out into the common room. Thankfully for Harry only Hermione and Ron   
were in the common room to witness Harry's predicament.  
  
"We must get you to Mdme. Pomfrey" Hermione stated in her I-KNOW-WHAT-I'M-  
DOING voice.  
  
"How can we do it with out being seen? It's bad enough Harry being a girl without the   
whole school knowing." Ron asked.  
  
"We can use my invisibility cloak." Harry said getting annoyed "we all can fit under it."  
  
"Right, I should have remembered" Ron said smacking himself on the forehead.  
  
"I should have thought of that myself" Hermione said disgustedly.  
  
  
In the hospital wing:  
  
"Mdme. Pomfrey, its Harry." Hermione called as they walked in.  
  
"How'd this happen?" Mdme. Pomfrey asked looking at Harry.  
  
"I think yesterday's potion did this, I don't know how, I don't even know what was   
added that shouldn't have been." Harry stated.  
  
"I saw Crabbe add something just before Draco added the Dragons Blood, it blew up   
shortly after that." Ron said.  
  
"Ok, I'll ask him about what he added in order to possibly make an antidote." Mdme.   
Pomfrey stated.  
  
20 minutes later and 2 potions, no results.  
  
"I'll look this up in the library, I'm sure I've seen a case of this before. We will get you   
back to normal Harry trust me." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"We need to tell the headmaster about this new development" Ron said in a scared tone.  
  
"He may be able to help me" Harry shrugged.  
  
At that moment Professor Dumbledore walked in with Professor McGonagall hot on his   
heals.  
  
"Alas, Harry I've only seen this once before" his merry eyes twinkling behind his half   
moon glasses. "The only cure for the felis curse is to make an enemy into a friend,   
you must sleep with one you consider an enemy and it must be mutual, making them a   
friend even if it is just for one night only, and the curse will be broken."  
  
"Make an enemy a friend?" Ron asked.  
  
"Has to be mutual, hmm let's see, there are Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zambini, and   
Malfoy, I could name off most of Slytherin and of course there is YOU-KNOW-  
WHO, but I don't see you becoming friends anytime soon, BLOODY HELL,   
having you two in the same room spells trouble" Hermione paused for breath at this   
point. Then went on to say in a slightly KNOW-IT-ALL tone "the only one we have the   
best access to of all of those that most likely could turn if we made it worth his while is   
Malfoy."  
  
"MALFOY? You have got to be joking 'Mione, wait a minute in a perverted way you   
have a point." Ron stated. Hermione visibly preened at this praise.  
  
"OH GOD, I HAVE TO BEFRIEND MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE, NO WAY, I'LL MAKE DO BEING A GIRL, what could be  
so bad?" Harry stated crossing his arms.  
  
"First things first, we need to explain your disappearance without causing a panic,   
then we must give you a new name, is there any you like Harry?" Professor  
Dumbledore asked eyes dancing with suppressed mischief.  
  
"Actually sir, I do" Harry said uncrossing his arms.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Professor McGonagall stepped back into the conversation at this   
point.  
  
"Heather" Harry said grinning.  
  
"And for a last name, hmmm, difficult." Professor Dumbledore mused. "Pettrie?"   
  
Harry made a face at that one, "Porter?" Harry winced.  
  
"That one is too close to my real name, it will draw speculation" he sighed.  
  
"Hmm, how about Petroy?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Heather Petroy, Heeaatthheerr Petroyyy, yes it has a nice ring to it." Harry said   
testing his new name.  
  
"Heather Petroy it is, now to figure out where you come from, THE AMERICA'S,   
you are a transfer student working to better understand how different cultures view   
magic." Professor Dumbledore said with a wink.  
  
"You will maintain your normal schedule" Professor McGonagall stated crisply as she   
turned into her tabby form and walked out of the room.  
  
"Now to get you situated in your new room" Professor Dumbledore said with a sigh.  
  
"Since we are in the same year you will be staying in my dorm right sir?" Hermione   
asked eyes bright with concern.  
  
"Yes, and you need new robes," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yes it won't do for you to dress like you are, you can borrow some of mine until we   
can get into hogsmede this weekend." Hermione said clapping a comforting arm around   
Harry's/Heather's shoulders.  
  
"Ron come on, stop starring, this is Harry, he needs our support and understanding   
in a time like this, not more problems like teen-aged hormones" Hermione stated getting   
irritated at the vacant stare Ron was giving Harry. 'Ron should be looking at me that   
way, wait maybe not, I don't want to ruin the friendship like that.'  
  
"Huh?" Ron said shaking his head to clear it "you said something 'Mione?"  
  
"Ooooh, you can be such a git Ron Weasley" Hermione said slapping his arm.  
  
As our golden trio made their way back to their common room, they ran into the last   
person they wanted to see, MALFOY.  
  
"OOF, you should watch where you," he lost his train of thought as he looked at what   
had knocked him down. Possibly the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, and he had   
seen quite a few his father made sure of that.  
  
"Who are you? I don't remember having the pleasure of meeting you before" Draco   
fairly purred while he said pleasure.  
  
"Petroy, Heather Petroy" Harry answered "and might I have the pleasure of having the   
name of the one I will be apologizing to?" Harry lifted an eyebrow at this.  
  
Hermione tried to suppress a giggle at Harry's acting abilities, while Ron just looked   
stunned.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Still the purr while he getting up with languid grace.  
  
"A pleasure indeed to make your acquaintance." Malfoy stated kissing Harry's hand,   
grey eyes calculating "let me know if I can do anything for you, which includes most   
likely showing you a much better time then the weasel here could afford" he finished   
with a smirk.  
  
"Don't call him that, he's my friend, and if you want to go anywhere with me you will   
be nice to him." Harry said green eyes flashing.  
  
"Okay, okay, sheesh, we're not even dating yet and you are already nagging me."   
Draco whined.  
  
"You want to date me?" Harry said startled.  
  
"Who wouldn't want to date possibly the most gorgeous creature in the school?" Draco   
responded stepping closer.  
  
"I, I, I don't know" Harry started backing up, this new side of Draco was scarring   
him.  
  
"Heather let's go" Hermione said coming up beside Harry "or breakfast will get cold."  
  
The golden trio walked away, leaving draco to scratch his head at what just went on. 


	2. heather

Authors note: * bouncing all over her room * I got my first reviews, holy cow, I never thought I'd get reviews so fast. yeah!! * more bouncing. * please feed my plot bunnies, they thrive on that sort of praise.  
  
Chapter 2: Heather  
  
'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' This litany kept running through Harry's head 'Draco just kissed my hand, why didn't I hit him? And he likes me. heather I mean. he wants to date me. oh this is so messed up.'  
  
"Harry you alright?" Hermione asked. This question snapped Harry back to the situation at hand. Once out of sight of Draco, Harry immediately scrubbed the back of his hand on his robes.  
  
"Eww. Malfoy kissed my hand. how gross is that?" Harry said furiously.  
  
"Actually it's kind of romantic." Hermione said dreamily.  
  
"Romantic and Malfoy just don't go together." Ron interjected.  
  
"You wouldn't know romantic if it bit you.. "Hermione huffed.  
  
"What got in her bonnet?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"I think she likes you. but you aren't taking the hint. and starring at me is not helping." Harry pointed out. During breakfast the owls came. Hedwig flew over and dropped off a package; she landed on Harry's shoulder and gave his ear an affectionate nip. Harry ruffled her feathers and gave her a bite off his sausage. She flew off after that. The package consisted of a single rose, and a box of chocolate frogs, as well as a note. The note read:  
  
Heather,  
  
Would you do me the honour of coming with me to Hogsmede this weekend? You don't have to answer me right away.  
  
Passionately yours, Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S. You have the most captivating green eyes I have ever seen.  
  
"So what does it say?" Ron asked taking a bite from his toast.  
  
"It's from Draco. he wants me to go to Hogsmede this weekend with him." Harry replied with a shrug.  
  
"You should go. let's face it, if you ever want to be a boy again you must."  
  
"'MIONE!!" Harry then groaned "I should have known. sleep with him.. oh god. Malfoy. he has to do THAT?"  
  
"Yes. what part of sleep together did you not get?" Ron asked.  
  
"All of it. considering I never thought of doing 'that' with anyone" Harry conceded.  
  
"Oh this could be a problem" Hermione stated.  
  
"I don't think so. he asked me out, so that means he likes me." Harry mused.  
  
"Ok, so let him know you will go out with him." Ron stated.  
  
Later that day during Care of Magical Creatures:  
  
Harry walked up to Draco asking, "What time shall we meet up?"  
  
"Huh?" Draco said after his heart stopped racing.  
  
"You asked me out. I accept. what time shall we meet?" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yes I did. didn't I. I didn't think a gryffendor such as you would lower herself to going out with a Slytherin." Draco said.  
  
"Why not? Rumour has it you're the cutest boy at Hogwarts short of Harry Potter." Harry said shrugging "plus you're the first to ask me out instead of stare at me."  
  
"I had to show us Malfoy's are no cowards. but I have to admit your beauty scares me." Draco pointed out.  
  
"I never thought you were." Harry said.  
  
"By far you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen short of Fleur Delacour.. and she was part veela." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Why are you scared of my beauty?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I'm not sure how to handle you talking to me and wanting to kiss you senseless." Draco remarked.  
  
"You. you. you want kiss me?" Harry stammered. "Now it's, my turn to be scared."  
  
"Yes, why does that scare you?" Draco asked stepping closer  
  
"I've never been kissed before." Harry stated blushing.  
  
"Really?" Draco said surprised.  
  
"I would have thought by far that you would have kissed many a boy. if not more." Harry started to sputter at that. "I'm not ready to do more then possibly kiss."  
  
"Hmm. so I may get the honour of being your first kiss?" Draco asked inching closer.  
  
"Yes, now stop that you're making me uncomfortable." Harry said inching away.  
  
"Sorry. how about 2 in front of Honeydukes?" Draco asked.  
  
Later at lunch:  
  
"So what did you talk to Malfoy about?" Ron asked.  
  
"To set a time to meet in Hogsmede this weekend" Harry replied.  
  
"Oh and what time is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"2 in front of Honeydukes" Harry replied blushing.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Ron asked.  
  
"He wants to kiss me. I think he wants to do more, but the thought of that makes me uncomfortable." Harry said going redder still.  
  
"Oh my god, Malfoy has a crush on you" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, but the thought of doing anything with Malfoy gives me butterflies" Harry said squirming.  
  
"You don't have to do anything right away. but if you want to get back to normal, you have to kiss him. Plus a lot more." Hermione pointed out. Harry just buried his head in his hands and groaned.  
  
Later in Hogsmede:  
  
"Look there's Malfoy. ooh and he got you wizard roses. those are rare. they can turn into what ever the receiver wants them to be" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"We'll leave you two love birds alone." Ron said gleefully. Harry just gave him a drop dead glare and warily approached Draco.  
  
"Um. hi Draco..." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"These are for you" Draco said giving Harry the flowers which shifted into lilies.  
  
"How did you know lilies were my favourites?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"I didn't. Wizard roses change to whatever you like most." Draco said taking Harry's arm  
  
"Would you like to share a sundae?"  
  
"Sh. sure." Harry said blushing.  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and led him off to Flourish and Blott's.  
  
They spent the rest of the day just holding hands and under strict protest Harry even let Draco buy him two new robes, one for school, and a dress robe of the most beautiful green that strangely enough matched Harry's eyes exactly.  
  
"Quit squawking. I can't have my girlfriend dressed like the rabble now can I?" Draco said with his arms crossed.  
  
"I. I. I'm your girlfriend?" Harry asked getting nervous, running his hands through his shoulder length messy hair.  
  
"Yeah. if you'll have me?" Draco said looking hopeful.  
  
"Sh. sure. I guess. yeah." Harry said sounding more confident by each phrase.  
  
"Great" Draco said planting a quick kiss on a startled Harry's lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked after getting his breath back.  
  
"You agreeing to be my girlfriend" Draco answered "did you like it?"  
  
"Yeah. could you do it again?" Harry asked flushed.  
  
"Sure" at this Draco leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a very sweet kiss. The next thing the couple knew they were seeing fireworks.  
  
"Wa.. wow" Harry said breathless "that was everything I wanted and more, did you see the fireworks too?" Harry asked trailing off.  
  
"Yeah" was all Draco could manage. 


End file.
